$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 3 \\ 6 & 0 \\ 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 6 & 8 \\ 3 & 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$